


Running Away From Myself

by DormireAmore



Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, They Are Gay And In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/pseuds/DormireAmore
Summary: Lilian Scout was stuck at the end of the cliff.From the very start she was destined to do great things. From slaying Crota to becoming Young Wolf, the Warlock had done a lot of great things. Saved the Last City more then once as well.So when the Red War hit, and it was yet again time for her to win this battle; she didn't come out unscratched. Her Void was leaving scars on her, both mentally and physically.  Scout was completely scattered and the Vanguard was doing nothing to help their supposed Hero.This was until Emerson Reeves. A hotshot Hunter willing to risk it all to fix this new girl in her life. If she could.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757854
Kudos: 6





	Running Away From Myself

**October 14th, 2756**

Being back at the Tower was a … unusual feeling. Still without a fireteam she did business of course, but mainly the Warlock just wandered. 

After almost a 4 month experience of killing nothing but Red Legion members, losing her Light, and having to save the entirety of the Traveler; all while she hadn't slept more than an hour a night? Scout was tired. 

The Guardian that defeated Ghaul and brought back their Traveler. She was a hero. Guardians and others alike all would stop that Guardian and congrat her. Scout just shrugged it off at first, but now it just made her frustrated. She didn't feel any truth to the words being preached. She didn't feel like that person anymore. 

There was nowhere to escape in the Tower, so instead the Warlock would take any bounty big or small to just get out of her Last City. Or if Shaxx even allowed her, Scout would take part in the Crucible; wiping the board. 

At night she would sleep in her ship as it slowly made its way around the Earth. Or if nightmares of all kinds shook her to the core, the white-haired human would find the most tucked-away places to simply be able to feel safe.

2 weeks into this pattern, Scout was just talking to Banshee-44 about trading in her Eystein pulse rifle when a messenger tapped her on the shoulder. The Warlock swung around and would have stabbed the kid if it wasn't for a grip on her elbow. People all around gave the entire interaction total gaping eyes. Shocked.

The gunsmith Exo behind the counter let go of her arm while giving Scout a stern but also held some sorrow look. "After you talk to whoever needs to see you get some sleep Guardian. It's best not to kill because you're hyperaware." Banshee said, wise somehow still with all the wipes the Exo went through. 

She just gave a silent nod and looked back over to the young messenger, that still looked like he wanted to wet himself. "V-vanguard Ikora is a-asking for you, Warlock," He finally managed to spit out. Scout gave silent acknowledgment and turned left, heading down into further depths of the Tower. 

The cleaning bot always gave her a chirp in hello, and a "Mind the spill, Guardian!" 

Scout strolled her way into her Head's area, she could still see the fire that covered the area so soon. Could almost smell the smoke and burning books. 

A pair of Guardians talking to the Vanguard leader, scurried away when they spotted the Warlock. 

Ikora glanced up from her work to meet Scout's tired eyes, saved her spot on whatever she was doing, then gestured for her to follow. 

The walk was silent, a stiff feeling. Scout almost wanted to turn away from the awkward feeling and honestly whole conversation if it wasn't for the fact that she was walking with Ikora Rey. 

She liked having her limbs attached to her body thank you very much. 

Onyx her ghost silently materialized out of the Warlock's helmet and floated next to the pair as they walked. Like even they didn't want to listen to her spiral of thoughts. The Guardian scooped her ghost and hugged the little machine close as Ikora and her crossed the courtyard, and down another hallway. 

As they made their way down it, the Vanguard leader finally spoke up. "83 Crucible wins and 46 bounties completed in the last 13 days, Scout." 

"Yes," the Warlock said, unsure where her leader was heading with this. They finally made their way to the Vanguard Hall. She hadn't been here since- Scout ignored the rush of panic and scanned the area. 

There were still no windows on the massive room, just a tarp covering it. Rubble lay in the corner of it, stacked yet almost looking like it was going to collapse soon. It was clear that this room was put on hold while the rest of the tower was fixed up. 

Inside was Cayde-6 who gave the pair walking in a sly smirk but otherwise looked back down at the map of Nessus. Going back to whatever he was doing before they strolled in. 

Ikora led the Guardian down the steps to the table offering a seat. Scout declined and watched Onyx gave a chirp and went back into her gear. "I didn't wish to alert the others, but you must lower your heart rate Guardian," her ghost muttered inside her helmet. 

Scout took slow breaths, barely managing to steady her hands. She didn't want to be here, why did she get brought here? 

Both Ikora and Cayde didn't seem to notice her slight panic, but all three looked up in time for Zavala to walk in. 

"Hey, Big Blue, what took so long?" Cayde joked standing up. 

The Titan Vanguard glared at the man, "Business with one of my own." He then turned towards Scout and gave a welcoming nod, "Please sit." 

Even as an offering, she had to take it. Across from her Zavala sat down, armor making a clank. 

Then the Warlock and Hunter Vanguards sat down on his left and right respectfully. Cayde kicked his feet up and gave the other two a cocky smirk when both gave the Exo a scuffle. 

All while she began to panic. Scout didn't fuck something up again, did she? God, did you mess up a bounty? Onyx cut in again “Scout you need to cal-” 

“Guardian, you alright?” Ikora cut in unknowingly. 

Scout just silently nodded and had her ghost disintegrate her helmet. Not looking away from where her hands sat on her lap, the Warlock could feel eyes on her.

"Why was I called here?” She quietly questioned, voice hushed. “I haven’t done anything against Vanguard rules.” 

So far away from everything else, all you could hear in the room was the wind howling from the outside, and the occasional ship flying by. 

"Worried 'bout you hotshot, I've had 5 of my hunters so far report to me that you're going absolutely insane on EDZ. No break for over 10 hours yesterday," Cayde said, giving Scout what she could almost describe as a look of worry on his features. Something she'd never seen before on the man's face.

This time Zavala spoke up, "Guardian, what is causing you to be so determined to destroy yourself like this?" 

Scout sat still for a moment, then when she finally looked up; she could hardly look the three in the eyes.

"When the Red Legion first took over, Ghaul had taken my light. All I could see above me was his towering figure and the Tower in flames behind me. I grabbed my ghost, shielded them and watched. He kicked Onyx over the ledge, then me." 

Scout stopped for a moment, feeling the exact pain flash through her core. The same that she had felt that night. Losing her light, not once but twice had to be the most antagonizing and painful experiences she had ever felt before in her life.

"Falling down forever it seemed, I thought that right at that moment would be my last breath as a Guardian. Then I woke up." 

"Warlock, you're alive now, light is inside you and the Traveler is outside. There's nothing to worry about," Ikora tried to soothe. 

But it didn’t work, Scout just got angry. 

She suddenly jumped up, fists smacking on the table. " Nothing to worry about? There's a fucking army trying to take every Warmine and point it at my face, Ikora. They have a damn warrant with my face on it!"

Her hands started to glow purple around the edges, the Void screaming Scout's name. Burns sprouted on the table where her hands laid, but the Warlock couldn't care less.

"You sent me to these things, knowing that I could die. I get I'm one of the best, but I sure don't feel like it. Wish I never became a fucking Gaurdian. Should have shot myself the moment I had a gun in my hands!" 

With that, Scout shoved her chair back and stormed out. Leaving the Hall and the speechless Vanguard members behind with it. 

Fuming red, she marched her way upstairs and to the hanger. Amanda tried to stop her as the Warlock boarded her ship, but Scout waved the mechanic off. It was her ship, she could board whenever she wanted. 

"There was no need to be rude to Amanda, Guardian," Onyx complained as she stomped her way to the pilot seat, and started the engines. 

"Ghost, I couldn't give a shit less at the moment, get." With a glare that her ghost somehow managed to hold, Onyx dissipated with a pop. 

Soon the ship was in the air with autopilot to rotate the Tower, and Scout could finally just collapse. The pilot seat shook and her hands shook too. A glance in the window told her the Void still stuck with purple eyes staring back. Still angry. 

Warlocks could connect to that inner power much more easily than say a Hunter or Titan. And while useful on the battlefield, her emotions connected too. Almost too well. 

For the next 5 or so hours Scout would let gravity take its course of rotating them. But for now, barely even being able to feel her own Ghost's presence; she tried to control the break that was about to happen.

\---

**October 15th, 2756**

She was woken up to the floor shaking and a sudden cascade of voices.

Scout scurried off the pilot's seat and spun around, looking straight into the eyes of Cayde. He gave an awkward wave and a "surprise!" 

Behind him Amanda Holliday looked slightly guilty, but still had a grin on her face. If she wasn't a normal human, Scout would put every piece of glimmer in her vault that the mechanic would have been a Hunter. Same cocky attitude and sly smirk; Amanda had all the traits.

"We were forced to land unfortunately, Guardian." Onyx beeped by her side. "Someone gave a Vanguard warrant for us to land." 

The Warlock gave a soft array of curses under her breath as Onyx and her collected their scattered stuff. 

"At least be decent and tell me the time," Scout complained as they all marched off her ship and into the hanger. 

Light was flooding in from the open hanger doors, and workers buzzed about. Everyone is busy with one thing or another, rushing to get it done. 

"0830, Warlock," Amanda finally gave her as they walked up the steps into the courtyard. 

Scout gave the stocky haired woman fistbump, "Knew I kept you around for a reason." 

Cayde from her right gave the human a playful shove, but quickly shifted to a more serious tone. "As much fun as our walks are, I've got to get a hotshot to Zavala for a meeting." 

She internally groaned. Fuck, she so didn't want to even begin to think about that. 

Amanda gave her a small good luck then turned back around, heading back to the hanger. 

"Do I have to go to this?" Scout softly complained, grabbing Onyx and cradling the Ghost on her arms. "I'm sorry for my flip out last night, but I'm still sticking to my point. It's always just me doing these battles alone. I don't want to be the Vanguard's guinea pig because I'm a good shot. " 

"And that's exactly why I've pulled down your ship." Cayde clapped her shoulder and guided the Warlock back towards the Vanguard meeting room, her dragging her feet as if that could stop the inevitable. 

Sooner rather than later, they made it to the room they stormed out before. Onyx freed themselves from her grip and dissipated into her robes. "I'll be right here, Guardian." 

A little bit more reassured Scout made her way into the room, and back into the eyes of the Vanguard Commander and her own leader. Next to Ikora was a taller Hunter. 

With a barely to the shoulder brown hair and piercing green eyes, if it wasn't Cayde continuing to guide her forward the Warlock would have stopped in her tracks. The Hunter had to be one of the most eye catching girls she had ever seen; and the white haired woman had seen some lookers in her days. With a blue cape and tight fitting black armor, she couldn't help but stare, but her Vanguard Leader spoke up grabbing the Warlock's attention. 

"Scout, thank you for joining," Ikora said her voice echoing in the Hall and breaking Scout's stare.

"Not like I had a choice..." She muttered under her breath to Onyx. Her ghost gave a small chuckle with that but otherwise said nothing. 

The Hunter across the room gave her a knowing smirk, as if she heard what Scout whispered. 

Ikora strolled forward towards her with a weird glint in her eyes. “As a whole Vanguard and your requests; we’ve decided to create a fireteam for you. Usually it’s the Guardian that does this for themselves, but it’s my understanding that no one wishes to work with you in a permanent position because of your duties?” 

Scout gave a nod, “Yeah, no one wants to work with someone who has a death wish and bounty from the Ghaul over their head.” 

Finally the Hunter spoke up and captivated the Warlock’s attention quickly. “Well lucky for you I’ve always had a sense of danger, name’s Emerson Reeves.” The Hunter walked forward and offered her hand to which Scout shook. 

The moment their hands touched, fire seemed to spread over her hands, warmth rushing over her veins and she could almost see the invisible lines of solar.

By Ikora’s knowing smile and Zavala’s eyeing glace, even Cayde giving a chuckle, all three of the Vanguard must have seen her reaction. 

“Gunslinger, huh?” The Warlock weakly joked. 

Emerson gave a sly smirk and pulled her hand away. “Can say the same Ms. Voidwalker.” 

Her Ghost then popped back up, deciding this was their time to shine. “My name is Onyx, Hunter Reeves. Please allow me to say that I’m very glad that you’ve decided to join the fire team, my Guardian can be quite the handful.”

Emerson gave a cracking smile while Scout was left sputtering, “You can’t tell her that!”

\---

That night the Warlock and her new teamate (It was weird to think about that) set off on their first adventure as to speak. Deciding to do some Escalation Protocol on Mars to start out light, the Fireteam flew to their destination to sort everything out. Scout was also kind of excited to see the Hunter's fighting type. Her, herself tended to do more stray shooting, pegging them down one at a time. But the moment they landed, she could already tell that Emerson was on the offensive. 

The gunslinger part came out when their first boss came out. 

Scout herself was pinned down with the smaller guys, shooting what she could while also trying to dodge the big guy. 

Emerson herself was pinned down as well on the other side of the flood of Vexes. All the sudden as Scout gave herself a launch up and threw a void grenade for the 6th time, the flood of pure heat in fire hit her. 

She glanced to her left to see the Hunter, eyes blazing through her helmet as the hand cannon shot it's three shots; all of them going straight to their target in a beautiful but wild arch. 

Scout was speechless watching as the Vex boss fell to its knees in a loud crash. What little life was in it's eyes vanished with a final melee punch from the Warlock as she rushed forward. 

When the dust finally settled and all of the smaller guys retreated, her Fireteam partner gave a loud laugh that echoed around the buildings. 

Scout couldn't help but smile as well. "Nice job, not bad for a Hunter," she congratulated with an edge as Scout walked towards Emerson. 

The other girl just gave her a smirk. "You know it Ms. Voidwalker." 

\---

When they got back it was quiet in the Tower. Some Guardians wandered taking in the peace and silence as a good time to go from vendor to vendor. 

As Scout and Emerson made their way out onto the courtyard, the Warlock could see Shaxx offering Crucible matches to those Guardians suffering from one type of lack of sleep or another. 

The pair with silent agreement made their way to the second floor of the courtyard, footsteps faint for the Hunter and hers non-existent. With a little pop to Scout's left, Onyx appeared; the ghost shell making a small humming noise. 

Finally at the bench above the Crucible Leader, his voice echoing up slightly and the Traveler singing above, the Fireteam of two sat down. 

With a wave Onyx took her helmet away and Scout tried to fix the mess that had become her hair. 

Emerson just watched, snickering when all the Warlock managed to do was make the short hair get in her face in a worse manner. 

After a minute or so of Scout cursing under her breath and Onyx being no help at all; refusing to come back out of her Light, the Hunter spoke up. "Hey, turn around and let me help." 

Giving up on herself, Scout faced the Hunter suddenly feeling very… awkward. 

Emerson either ignoring the sudden rush of still air around them or plain not noticing, reached forward and softly began the process of brushing the strands out of her face.

That feeling of pure fire came back with every gentle touch. She could feel the gunslinger's Light shine through and all the Warlock could do was lean her head down, almost craving for the fire to continue its contact. 

There was no way Emerson didn't know what she was doing. They were Fireteam partners now; connected by the Traveler. 

They both could feel the other's light singing, humming with joy. No damn way the Hunter didn't know that. Like she could hear her thoughts Emerson gave Scout a small but still cocky smirk. 

She then pulled her hand away and Scout almost reached out, barely stopping herself. 

The heat of her gunslinger fire slowly left the Warlock, just leaving the hymn of her Void and the little hint of that fire in her chest. 

Scout jumped up and gave the other a nervous chuckle, rubbing her neck. "Uhh- I'll see you tomorrow, The New Dawning celebration starts soon as well. We should do something." 

The Hunter gave her a small salute, "Meet you in the Annex tomorrow? I need to get some stuff from Drifter." 

With mention of the open secret of a man who was deep in the tower, Scout couldn't help but look around to make sure no one heard Emerson. So late in the evening, it seemed that everyone but them had left. She looked back and gave the slightly taller Guardian a shrug. "If you say so." 

The other just shook her head in good nature and made her way down the courtyard, never looking back. 

Scout sighed and sat back down on the bench, looking forward at the Traveler in all of its might; looking bright in the sky. 

"How the hell did I wind up being the one to stay?" The Warlock asked Onyx. But when the ghost gave no answer, the question turned towards the empty air around her. All as the Traveler hummed. 

\---

**October 16th, 2756**

Keeping to her word, when Scout turned to go down the last set of steps to the Annex Emerson stood leaning against a crate. “Right on time, Ms. Voidwalker. I’m getting some bounties from Drifter. Then I was thinking of some Gambit if that sounds good to you?” 

“I’ve got no complaints,” Scout simply said, jumping the last 6 steps. Together the pair made their way deeper into the Tower. When they made it to the Drifter’s open sort of secret of a spot; Emerson pushed forward in front of her and gave the man a wide smile. 

“Well hey sister, who's the friend?” The man asks sitting up from where he leaned against the railing. 

The whie-haired woman gave the man a short nod, “Haven’t seen you since the fall of the first tower.” 

“And that you haven’t, Young Wolf.” 

She scuffed at the nickname. “Just as I thought everyone forgot,” she muttered under her breath. 

Emerson grabbed the man's attention again by pulling out her ghost. A white shelled beauty, she could feel Onyx getting jealous. 

“Oh shush, I’m getting you a new shell for Dawning,” Scout said as Onyx appeared. The ghost just gave a whirl and glared at her. The Warlock rolled her eyes and snatched the ghost, putting them in the tuck of her armor. 

Now paying attention to her new fireteam leader and the rogue guardian, they seemed to be arguing about something. “No, Drifter, we aren’t doing Prime. She’s still recovering from the whole Red War! You know the very thing that took your motes, and guess who got those back as well?” 

The Drifter threw his hands up in the air, “Fine then Sister! I’ll throw you two in a good ol’ regular match booked tomorrow, but I exepct some kickass plays. Especially you, Young Wolf.” At that last part the man pointed a finger at Scout, who in turn just rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever you say man.”

\---

"What was his problem?" Scout asked as they walked back up the steps and towards the courtyard. 

Emerson just gave a shake of her head. "I don't know, and I don't think I want to figure it out either." 

Back in the frigid air, the snow seemed to hit a small bit harder. The Warlock called upon her helmet to block the cold a bit and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Reeves doing the same. “You know, you didn’t have to do that,” Scout spoke up as they strolled across the decently busy area. “Think everyone in the Tower knows I refuse to play Gambit Prime.” 

The Hunter looked back and even with her jet black helmet one, she could tell that Emerson had her eyebrows raised. “And why is that?” 

Scout tried to rationalize with herself on if she wanted to tell the truth or not, but at the end said fuck it. Emerson was part of her fireteam now; not some stranger on the street. “About 4 years ago he had found something.. personal about my first life while he was messing around with a datamind. Told me and my whole fireteam in the middle of a Prime match that I had a cute daughter, then when I tried to leave the game the fucker refused. Said that the Primeval came first…”

\---

**February 2nd, 2751**

When she could finally, finally leave the Gambit Prime match, the first thing Scout did was rush through her launching sequence and fly like a bat outta hell to the Tower. 

For the first time in years Onyx was absolutely silent in her head. Almost always the ghost had one witty jab or another to spit out. Or even just the simple feeling of content going from Onyx, but at the moment it was completely quiet. The Warlock would have thought that her ghost wasn’t even there if it wasn’t for the fact of the matter that they were right on the control console, looking out the window. 

Faster and more dangerous than she should have, Scout ignored the drones barking landing orders at her and just went through the second hanger door, rushing through the process of landing. Onyx muted the radio chatter as well; all directed towards her. 

When her hatch opened, Amanda Holliday herself stood in front of it, a confused and almost pissed look on her face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Warlock? A little bit to the left on the landing and you could have hit my drone! They’re there for a reason, not to play damn bowling,” the usually joking shipwright angrily scowled at Scout. 

Onyx beside her gave a chirp, “We are truly sorry Ms. Holliday but we must be on our way. My guardian has an emergency to get to and must meet with Vanguard.” 

“You’ll be the first I explain to,” Scout tried to soothe over. “I promise.”

Amanda sighed and threw up her hands, “Fine go ahead, but I want that explanation!” She yelled after the pair, The Warlock already sprinting through the massive hanger. 

With a few sharp turns and hauling ass across the courtyard (a few weird looks given) Scout was soon standing at the Vanguard Hall door, staring up at Shaxx. “Young Wolf, they are having a meeting right now, you can’t go in.” The one horned man said. 

“Shaxx, gonna be 100% honest, I came all the way from the EDZ to right here in about 10 minutes flat. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn't important, so please open the door,” the white haired woman almost begged. 

Suddenly behind him, the door swung open and Ikora Rey was on the other side. “Shaxx it’s fine, let her in.” 

Reluntyly the Crucible head backed up and gave room for Scout to enter. Rushing almost, she quickly walked in and gave a look around the table. 

Zavala at the moment was looking through something with a soldem face. Cayde on the other hand was leaning against the wall, watching her come through the door.

Silent until the door was shut again, Scout stood at the end of the table, anxiety rolling through her. Ikora moved back to her usual spot, then looked up to the Warlock. “Now what was so important Guardian. I’ve already gotten reports of you almost killing two drone personnel from the guard rotations,” She questioned, arms crossed. 

“How the hell does The Drifter know about me having a daughter before me? I thought that would be something I would know about, before that piece of dirt would.”

Cayde stood up from his spot, and strolled over to the table; unusually quiet. “One of my hunters found a datamind while on a mission in Venus. It was spilling out loads of stuff and our best guess is that he got it from that. The Drifter is a grim man who will use anything for his advantage and unfortunately that includes this.” 

Ikora spoke up again, “You Young Wolf are one of our top Guardians, and for someone to have such a leap over you is quite- well quite uncalled for.” 

Scout just took a defensive stance, crossing her arms; glad to still have cover behind all of her gear. “Like hell something about my past life is going to make me turn sides...” She droned off, Zavala having pulled something up, looking at the Warlock through the projection. 

"Data says there was nothing to explain it, except for some handwriting saying 'age 2, Sophia Scout' and 'age 24, Lilian Scout' really." 

On the projection was Scout smiling as she held a child. The same white hair and brown eyes, and the only change being a few less scars. 

In the past her arms were a toddler who she would have thought was a sister if it wasn't for the small ping in the Warlock's heart that hit her when she looked into those matching brown eyes. With a small tuft of white hair, the toddler Sophia must have gotten the same cursed hair gene that she had.

“Oh holy shit…” Scout felt weak in the knees. She reached forward and gripped the chair in front of her, holding tight; afraid to fall. 

Onyx appeared on her right, took her helmet away and then seemed to stare as well. “You know Scout… You talked a lot about how you felt like you forgot something important those first few days of our awakening and connection.” She remembered. Being flooded with this feeling that something was missing, she just didn’t know what and it killed her for almost an entire week at the start of it all.

“I forgot about my own daughter, my own Sophia Scout.” The name rolled on her tongue, almost giving the same feeling as it was to drink water the first time in a day. 

“Perhaps a heal is in order Onyx,” Zavala called out as he slid the data pod down the table. 

As Scout snatched the pod, and sat down in the chair, a flash of light healed her, the ignorable pain and wounds from the Gambit match all gone. 

“Let her stay a while, we can continue our own meeting with the Young Wolf here,” Ikora softly reasoned to the other two, and she was right; The Warlock just continued to study the projection, Onyx by her side. 

\---

**October 16th, 2756**

That next morning, Scout woke up in her cot as loud coughs shook her to the core. After a minute or so of this rattling her lungs; the coughing finally gave up and the Warlock plopped back to the makeshift bed staring at the cold metal ceiling of her ship. "Fuck..."

From their little station, Onyx gave a beep and seemed to come out of status. "I'm sensing large amounts of distress from you Guardian, are you hurt?" 

"No Ghost, just sick I think. Go ahead and change my status to busy on the Vanguard role, I'm not doing anything today." 

As shitty as it was or as rare, unfortunately even the immortal Guardians got sick. The sucky part was that it wasn't truly a thing that your Ghost could fix. It was much harder to deal with something at your genetic level than a simple broken bone. With that Scout rolled back over and closed her eyes, a thin blanket wrapped tighter around her. 

It was a hand running through her sweaty hair that woke the Warlock again. If she felt like shit before, Scout felt like complete dogshit this time around waking up. Eyes blurry and hair sticking to her forehead and neck, the cold hand against her cheek felt like a blessing. "Hi, Emmes," the white-haired woman croaked out. 

Emerson let out a chuckle and sat on the edge of her cot. "Got a message from your little light that you aren't feeling well, any reason you're hiding in your ship and not somewhere more comfortable?" She softly questioned while Scout basked in the warm Solar light from her Hunter. 

"Don't have another spot." 

Almost speechless Emerson didn't say a thing, just continued to comfort the Voidwalker. The Warlock so out of it, didn't even notice the heavy weight of what she had spilt; just falling back to a silent watch of the woman above her. 

The Hunter then turned back go Onyx and gave a sigh, "You don't think we can transport her back to my dorm and let Amanda deal with the ship to you?" 

\---

Somehow they got back to Emerson's room in one piece. 

Scout barely helped the process along as well, the Hunter had wound up carrying her bridal style as both Onyx and Echo (Emerson's ghost) transported them. With a few Guardian's taking second glances at the pair, they made it through. 

The Warlock gave a small wave go Echo as the Ghost opened up the door and he gave a chirp back. 

With a small huff, Scout was dropped off on a soft bed. Around her she could hear the Hunter move around, but she did little to look around. Just curled into the cool bed sheets, letting sleep take back over. 

\---

**July 22nd, 2706**

The walk was silent, quiet. 

Scout was limping. One arm held to her chest with what was left of her robe, the other held her ever faithful Cerberus+1. Its pitiful 14 bullets and usual white covering was coated in a sicker red.

Onyx her ghost was tucked into the Warlock's makeshift sling as well, eye dead. A broken arm and a pulse rifle wound that barely stopped bleeding slowed Scout down a lot. 

Something happened in the middle of her fight. Something that she had never seen before. A loud bang like a thousand drums had launched her across the room that was filled to the brim of Taken. 

When she finally sat up her vision spun and Scout's ears rang like bells. Struggling to even sit up, a small part of her wondered why Onyx wasn't healing her. But a glance to the ground gave reason why. Panic bubbled in the white-haired woman's chest while Scout cried out for her ghost, lifeless on the ground. 

The reasonable part of her told the Warlock that she could still feel that connection between Onyx, but seeing her other on the ground cracked a part of her inside that hasn't been felt since their tumble off Ghaul's ship. 

Barely able to move the arm Scout had landed on, the other reached up and pulled her helmet off; a job that took two hands on a good day. The still gloved hand slowly touched her ears, and when they came back it was lightly coated in blood. 

"Shit," Scout softly croaked out. Well that explained the humming in her right ear, it was the side that was facing the blast. Where Onyx was pulled out as she tried to reload. 

The helmet shoved back on and glanced around, telling the Warlock that all the Taken either left with the blast or was killed. 

Now she was stuck making the trek back to her ship, the 5 miles of it. She couldn't call for assistance or even summon her sparrow seeing that her ghost was currently unavailable. 

The strike was supposed to be a simple in and out. Scout didn't even look for a fireteam partner or two, assuming by the report from the Vanguard that it was just a couple stranded Taken. 

But rather than that, it was a whole swarm and what seemed to be a massive machine in the middle. 

Barely 10 minutes into it, the thing in the middle started to beep a countdown and Scout had little to no time to run. Only to look up and get tossed back like a ragdoll. 

Her hand tightened its grip on her gun and just pushed forward. Even as the sound of Taken nearby and the sky above getting darker and darker, the Warlock just continued to limp. 

After almost 2 hours of walking and down to 3 bullets, her ship was in sight. In the dark of it all, Scout was forced to use the glow of her helmet to hotwire the door into the opening, a thing she hadn't had to do since the Red War. 

When the back hatch finally slammed open, hitting the dirt ground below with a thump; she dragged her ass up it. 

The Warlock could feel every single wound on her body and honestly it hurt. A lot. 

Barely able to make it the last yard or so, Scout collapsed in her pilot's car, already feeling the adrenaline crash. "Onyx, I'm going to have to thank you for all the times you heal me buddy. Because this is painful, " she choked out starting the ship up, and shifting it to autopilot to the Tower. 

Finally able to pull her ghost out without worry, Scout couldn't see anything physically wrong. It was like her lil' light just powered off. Making her jump and almost drop Onyx, a loud beep echoed around the walls of her ship as they broke the Earth's atmosphere. 

A transmission. 

She quickly jabbed the answer button and started at the projected screen. It flickered for a second or two, but on the other end Ikora stood. "We've been trying to get a connection with your Guardian for over 3 hours now, what in the Traveler has happened?"

Suddenly filled to the brim with a rage that had been progressively growing stronger since she laid eyes on the machine turned bomb, spilled over. "What the hell do you mean what happened? There was 10x the Taken promised and you know a damn machine that blew the hell up! As far as I know it also permanently damaged my ghost," Scout said, shaking. 

The Warlock Vanguard visibly was shaken by the last stated fact; the normally stoic face shocked. "Scout, are y-you stating that your ghost is dead?" 

"I don't know if they are," the Young Wolf spit out "But I swear on the Traveler this, if my ghost is indeed gone I will absolutely murder." 

"That isn't a threat to be taken lightly, Guardian." Ikora's face turned dark. 

Scout just shut off the transmission with a growl and silently willed the ship to fly faster.

\---

Scout knew her threat was taken seriously the moment the Warlock landed her ship in the hanger bay. There was no voice on the other end telling her where to land, so she just landed as well as she could with one hand available.

Having to again open the back hatch by hand and limp out, it was silent as the Warlock slowly made her way down the ramp. 

Onyx in the sling, gun tightly in her hand and helmet on; Scout barely looked up as her boots pulled her down the ramp. 

You could hear a piece of glimmer drop on the ground when she slowly pulled her eyes from the ground, looking straight into the muzzle of a gun. 

Shaxx's hand cannon ever steady pointed right at the temple of her helmet. Holding the weapon stood the Crucible Leader and right behind was Cayde-6 who looked serious and anxious, two things that Scout never thought she would see on the Exo's face. Zavala though held the same stoicism as ever. Ikora was nowhere to be seen. 

Around all of them was also the patrol squad that stood guard all around the Tower. No civilians or even drones were around either. 

It suddenly hit Scout in her possibly concussed mind that all of the gunfire was here for her.  
Against the Guardian it seemed. 

"Disarm yourself," Shaxx ordered. No Young Wolf, no hello, a plain out fact. 

"I can't." It seemed stupid but it was a fact. Giving up at the start went against everything that was ever a Guardian's moral code. She couldn't simply give up. No when Onyx was still injured. 

The gun was pushed right against her helmet, almost pushing her head back by the one horned man. "Drop the gun," he grunted out again, harshly pronouncing every word. 

Scout's hand shook as she tried to come up with something, "Not until I find out what happened. I was promised a dozen at most Taken. Not the shit storm that I barely came out of," the Warlock spit out. 

Cayde stepped forward, "Guardian, we had no-" 

"No idea my ass, my ghost is fucking d-dead!" Scout yelled, voice cracking. She could already feel the tears going down her face behind the safety of her cover. "I can feel our connection leaving by the second!"

Abruptly behind the Warlock, soft pop was heard and someone wrapped around her. With a hiss of pain Scout was pulled back and that's all that for her to collapse to the ground, Ikora's arms covering her own and the gun forgotten on the ground. Her helmet was pulled off and the harsh light above forced her to squint, eyes staring at Shaxx who loomed. 

"It's okay Scout, we'll figure out what happened," the older Warlock beside her spoke in between giving orders to all the others in the hanger. Hands ran through her sweat soaked white hair and all Scout could do was stare up, hoping the Traveler was listening to her prayers.

\---

**October 16th. 2756**

It was barely nightfall when Lilian awoke again.

Beside her curled against the wall of the bed was Emerson sprawled across the covers, knocked out. Her brunette hair was laid over and it seemed as though the Hunter had only gotten out of some of her gear before she passed out. 

Saying nothing, the Warlock tucked herself into her gunslinger and closed her eyes again. 

They could be happy like this.


End file.
